


The Only One

by httptyrus



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httptyrus/pseuds/httptyrus
Summary: Tj cleared his throat. I patiently stood there, awaiting an explanation on why my face was on his hoodie."It's u-uh,.." He seemed to be at a loss for words. I stared in amusement."Listen Cy, I can explain," he sighed, closing his eyes. I looked at him expectantly.We stood there awkwardly until I realized that was the explanation itself.©All Rights Reserved 2018





	1. He Matters

**Author's Note:**

> hiya! however you stumbled upon this fic, i'm still very thankful :')) please follow me on tumblr @httptyrus and my wattpad @xxcliffordsidiotxx !! if you wanna talk, message me on either of those and/or ask for my discord :) without further ado, enjoy the story!

  _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

"This is a bad idea, Buffy.." I said to my bestfriend as we walked through the school corridors, trying to find Andi.

 

"We need to find Andi, she said she was with Amber and there's no way on earth she willingly chose to hang out with her," she paused and turned to me with a skeptical look on her face, "and how, exactly, is this a bad idea? Do you know something Cyrus?"

 

I looked around the hallways, searching for something, anything, to stray us away from her question. I silently wished for an asteroid to drop on Jefferson Middle School grounds. It's not like my helping Andi be with Amber by themselves for as long as possible was that big of a deal, but it will arise some questions for Andi and I, and I don't think I'm ready to hear what Buffy has to say. She isn't the most understanding person to talk to.

 

I sighed in defeat, but I wasn't about to bail on Andi. "The truth is, I don't think we should be doing this. Don't we trust Andi to make her own choices?" I asked, staring into her eyes.

 

I tried to read her facial expressions, deconstruct them per say, but she just seemed worried and annoyed; worried about Andi with an untrustworthy person but annoyed that I wasn't helping her find Andi with this untrustworthy person.

 

I saw her roll her eyes and turn on her heels, walking further away from me, peering into the empty classrooms in hopes of finding the two girls. Which aren't here, by the way. They're at Andi's, making some necklace or something. I don't really know, I didn't pay attention to that part.

 

Buffy should realize soon that they aren't here, but we still have the other side of the school to search for two people who have no intentions of wanting to be found, nor will be. At least for a while.

 

I wandered around aimlessly, having lost Buffy when she walked off. This was an opening for my thoughts to come rushing in, and I suddenly wished to be home.

 

_What does it even matter if Buffy finds them together? That doesn't have anything to with me._

_Of course it does, dumbass. If Buffy doesn't react well to Andi and Amber, how would she react to you?_

 

"What exactly am I?" I spoke, my thoughts reverbarating in the empty hallway.

 

My mind went to the only person who I shouldn't be thinking of right now. The only person I need to deny being really good friends with. The only person I can't be seen with. The only person who can bring the true Cyrus Goodman out of me. I feel guilty even thinking about him.

 

I took a moment to breathe, remembering my mother's techniques that she taught me in her office. My hands felt clammy and my legs suddenly couldn't bear the weight of my upper body.

 

_Don't let them know. Don't be different. Don't let them know how fucked up you truly are._

 

I felt my face burn, and suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see who it was but all I saw was a blurry face with a muffled voice. I don't care who it is. I want to leave this place. I come here everyday, I don't need to stay here any longer than the obligated school hours that us kids were debted upon birth.

 

I shrugged off the hand and found myself pacing out the building. At this point, I couldn't even tell if I was soaking wet from my tears or my sweat. I clashed open the school doors, the wind slapping me in the face, reminding me I wish I didn't have to breathe in this very moment.

 

_You're overreacting, Cyrus._

 

I felt my heart pumping in my head and I ran to the only place I shouldn't have ran to. The only place where I should never be seen in. The only place that nurtures me and shelters what I truly feel. The only place I shouldn't feel at home, but I do.

 

I found myself infront of a doorstep in a matter of 20 minutes. I'm not the fastest runner. I took a second to catch my breath and pace myself from all the physical exertion I just placed upon myself. I rang the doorbell, and then I realized I usually text Tj before coming over. I nodded it off, I'm sure he'd be fine with me being here. He always is. He shouldn't be. I shouldn't be here. I turned around only to be stopped by the sound of the door unlocking. I turned back and saw the only person I shouldn't be seeing right now. _Stop dancing with danger Cyrus, you'll get hurt._

 

"Hey Teej, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you I was coming over I don't even know why I came here and-" I paused. I looked at Tj and noticed how stiff he was in this moment. He looked as if he had just been struck by electricity. I looked down at him, quickly realizing why.

 

"Tj, what are you wearing?" A smile creeping up on me as it dawned on me what was going on.

 

Tj cleared his throat. I patiently stood there, awaiting an explanation on why my face was on his hoodie.

 

"It's u-uh,.." He seemed to be at a loss for words. I stared in amusement.

 

"Listen Cy, I can explain," he sighed, closing his eyes. I looked at him expectantly.

 

We stood there awkwardly until I realized that was the explanation itself. "Well?" I asked, not sure whether he was even going to open his eyes. I chuckled and he slowly opened them again.

 

I reached for his hand, "Tj look at me." He glanced at my eyes for less than a second before looking down. I grabbed his hand, his body visibly easing up at the touch.

 

"Tj, can I go inside?" He quickly looked up before realizing I was still standing outside.

 

"Y-yeah of course come in, you must be freezing. It's like 50 degrees outside. I mean I can make you some hot chocolate, I know how much you like that. Or maybe I can fetch you one of my hoodies? Or wait did you want to talk? You came unexpectedly if you ne-"

 

"Teej, I'm okay." I said reassuringly. I smiled at his nervous rambling and I suddently forgot what I came here for.

 

"Now stop being such a cute dork and sit down with me, I'm cold," I stumbled towards the couch and plopped myself down, and soon after I felt a warm figure next to me. I stared up at him and we stayed there staring into eachother's eyes.

 

It no longer mattered if I shouldn't be here. I no longer cared if I was different. It no longer mattered that me and Tj were really good friends. It no longer mattered if I was seen with him. I no longer cared about Buffy and Andi and Amber.

 

I'm home now, with the only person that matters to me. In a home that cares for me. In a heart that doesn't judge me. Tj is the only one that has seen who Cyrus Goodman is. And maybe he was the only one who was meant to see him.

 

Tj is the only one who matters. And that's all that matters.


	2. In Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tj was sat on the edge of his bed, not really feeling like sitting down but not wanting to be up, either.
> 
> His thoughts piled up, and Tj scanned each one. The ideas he felt were too extreme were tossed, but for some reason it didn't occur to him that what he was about to do next was one of the most questionable things he could possibly do on a Sunday afternoon. 
> 
> He was going to invite Cyrus for a sleepover.
> 
> It's not like he wanted to, it was just the sugar and alcohol overtaking him, right?
> 
> ~ ~ ~ ~ ~
> 
> Cyrus didn't know how infatuated Tj truly was for him yet he still had a glimpse of hope that maybe, they'll have an eclipse, and Tj was more than willing to wait for that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh if your reading this ily and this took me forever to write i hope yall enjoy bc im gonna be sad if you dont :(
> 
> follow me on tumblr @httptyrus and my wattpad @xxcliffordsidiotxx for more fun😊❤
> 
> without further ado, enjoy the story!

**ГTJ**

Maybe it was the mass sugar intake, or perhaps the vodka Tj had swiftly taken from his dad, but Tj was feeling especially sad today.

Tj was sat on the edge of his bed, not really feeling like sitting down but not wanting to be up, either.

He rumaged through the files of thoughts collecting in his brain, and yet his conscious (though not exactly sober) still managed to find the file Tj had pushed to the dark, back corner of his mind.

His thoughts piled up, and Tj scanned each one. The ideas he felt were too extreme were tossed, but for some reason it didn't occur to him that what he was about to do next was one of the most questionable things he could possibly do on a Sunday afternoon.

He was going to invite Cyrus for a sleepover.

It's not like he wanted to, it was just the sugar and alcohol overtaking him, right?

"I'm just gonna.." Tj mumbles as he reaches for his phone. The device lit up, and Tj messily clicked on the 'Messages' app.

His finger hovered over Cyrus' name for a split second, and would've stayed there leaving Tj to continue pondering whether what he was doing was okay or just completely nonsensical; but in this moment, gravity was Tj's [questionable] wingman and soon enough, he was typing away on the bright screen.

_come over._  
_**Delivered, 3:52pm**_

He wanted write something more appealing, yet he could think of nothing of the sort. He felt the time ticking in his ears yet there was no analog clock in sight. Tj felt the vodka wearing off but the sugar was still rushing through his veins. Where Tj got the candy from was questionable and Tj knew that, but did he care? The answer is no. 

He stood up, tiptoeing across the mess littered on his carpet, sighing. He walked out into the hallway only to be greeted with darkness and sunlight peering through the drapes of his ghostly house. 

Usually nobody was home and Tj was fine with that. Well, atleast that's what he thought. He feels lonely sometimes but he wasn't going to admit that to anyone, ever.

Tj walked into the bathroom flicking on the lights. He looked in the mirror and didn't really feel anything at the person staring back, only that if Cyrus saw him like this he'd probably escape from the face of the Earth. 

Tj grabbed the hair gel that was already open and poured a healthy amount onto his palm. He massaged it into his hair messily. He quickly realized his hair was not the problem, it was his clothes that looks like they were from a landfil.

Usually, he wouldn't care about how he looked visually, not even if the person voted most attractive in the world was in the same room with him. 

But, the most attractive person in the _universe_ was coming over. And that to him meant absolutely everything. Granted he still didn't know if Cyrus _would actually_ come over seeing as he's never actually, well, done that.

He wiped his hands with a string of toilet paper and switched the bathroom lights off. He walked into his room, kicking all the mess out of the way.

He figured they would hang out in the living room and Cyrus would sleep in the guest room. He shuffled his way to the closet, struggling to open the door after he had pushed the dirty pile in front of it but he managed.

He took a quick glance and decided a hoodie and jeans was perfectly fine. But you see, this would be fine in any case, if Tj hadn't decided to wear his Roberto Cavalli jeans and a [fake] gucci hoodie.   
Tj heard his phone vibrating as he briskly threw his clothes on. He reached for it as soon as his arms were no longer bare and checked it, hoping it was a reply from Cyrus. Which it was.

He read the message eagerly, smile plastered on his face.

**_Prince Charming😍❤_**  
_Sure. What's the occasion?_ 😋

At this point, the alcohol had worn off and Tj was fully aware of what was going on. He wasn't necessarily sad anymore and he couldn't say he wanted to hang out with his crush. Maybe he could play it off as boredom? Yeah, that sounded heteronormative enough for him.

_slslfjsk just bored lol btw bring pjs and let linda know you won't be back til tmr :)_  
**_Read, 4:09pm_**

_Wow,_ Tj thought, _I've got to get an award for that._ _How often does someone be so nonchalant with their crush like me?_ Tj smiled at himself, proud of his achievement. Texting your crush is an achievement, right?

He sat on his bed (he actually sat down this time) and just stayed there. He didn't really know what to do. What was he going to do when Cyrus arrived? He has absolutely no clue. 

He layed down and decided to count his breaths. Turns out breathing is alot harder when your conciously aware that you're doing so. Tj found himself taking alot of deep breaths as a result.

The doorbell echoed throughout the house and Tj practically leaped out of his bed, running to the door. 

He normally doesn't pant when he runs. Physical activity was the definition of basketball. Yet for some reason Tj found himself gasping for air. Can you blame him? The poor boy felt like he was waiting on Cyrus for ages when it was actually no more than 15 minutes. ****

The doorbell rang again and he realized he still hadn't opened the door. He mentally slapped himself and hastily opened it. He was greeted with a frustrated Cyrus, probably from waiting outside in the freezing cold. Tj flashed Cyrus an apologetic look.

Well he hoped he did. He was trying really hard not to smile like he just won the lottery. Seeing Cyrus is like switching a lever inside Tj's mind and its absolutely overwhelming.

He could feel the whole zoo in his stomach and suddenly words were no longer in his vocabulary nor was speaking a human function.

"Earth to Tj?" Cyrus spoke up, snapping his fingers infront of Tj's face, "are you alright?"

Tj snapped out of his trance and felt his face flush and he really wished he could just shut up -- except he wasn't talking, it was his stupid body language. All those months Tj spent learning how to act 'normal' around guys he liked went out the window.

Maybe it was a Cyrus Goodman thing.

"O-oh right yeah I'm okay," Tj said, nodding his head and motioning for Cyrus to walk in. He didn't know why he hadn't already invited him in. It didn't occur to him and he mentally cursed himself out for letting Cyrus freeze like that.

"So now what?" Cyrus said after putting down his bag on the couch.

Tj didn't really know how to respond. He didn't think he'd even get this far.

"We can do whatever you want to do Cyrus" Tj beamed.

"Can I go to your room?"

"Ehh, except that" Tj walked infront of Cyrus, preventing him from moving any further.

Cyrus kept walking forward, "I thought you sai-" Cyrus cut himself off. Tj quickly realized why.

Cyrus had been closing off the distance and now the two boys were standing inches apart. It didn't last long, however. Tj took a step back and looked away.

"We just can't, okay? It's a mess in there..." Tj said, whispering the last part. He wasn't sure if Cyrus had heard him. He glanced back at Cyrus only to find nobody in front of him.

Tj's eyes widened as he heard a door open and close, and he knew it was too late. There wasn't stairs or anything so it would be easy to navigate through his house, but Cyrus has never been in here so how could he possibly find his room so quickly?

Tj jogged over to where his room was, seeing the door only slightly open.

Cyrus was laying down in Tj's bed, fidgeting around with a toy car Tj was so sure he had donated to some drive a long time ago.

"Um," Tj paused, walking in slowly trying to read Cyrus' current emotions, "what are you doing?"

"I found this toy car laying on top of some clothes. It looks exactly like the one I got for my 5th birthday," Cyrus said, now facing Tj with a faint smile, "brings back so many memories."

_What have I done to please God that he has blessed me with this opportunity of seeing Cyrus Goodman playing with a toy car oh my god,_ Tj thought.

Of course he wasn't going to let Cyrus in on these thoughts but that doesn't make it any less true. Tj walked over to his desk and sat down, eyeing the boy carefully. He wanted to know what the younger was thinking. Was he judging him? Was he thinking what a mess his room was? Did he even notice?

_Well of course he noticed Tj it looks like your room was infiltrated by a bunch of bears._

"Hey," Cyrus spoke up, catching Tj's attention, "don't worry about the room," he said, now sitting up and a cheeky smile drawn on his face.

"Why not?" Tj asked confusedly.

"It could be so much worse. I wouldn't have been able to even open the door if it was actually bad."

Tj felt somewhat relieved, but he knew there was still some judgement in that sentence.

A couple seconds passed and Cyrus stood up from the bed, "Are we just going to stay here in absolute silence or..?"

"Yes we are"

"Tj-"

"Fine. I honestly don't know. Want to watch a movie?" Tj said, cutting off Cyrus. Yet as soon as the idea rolled off his tongue he immidiately regretted it. If they ended up watching a scary movie, it was over for Tj.

Sure he may seem like a tough jock, but truth be told he was more cowardly than Courage the cowardly dog.

Cyrus grinned, obviously pleased. Tj absolutely adored his smile. To him, it felt like watching the sunrise; the sky, full of colors and the once dark aura that engolfed the atmosphere being illuminated by the Sun and in the midst of all this, was a boy.

This boy was the Sun. Tj mourned because he was the Moon and the Moon is unable, prohibited per say, to watch the sunrise yet no one realizes that there are eclipses.

Cyrus didn't know how infatuated Tj truly was for him yet he still had a glimpse of hope that maybe, they'll have an eclipse, and Tj was more than willing to wait for that day.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Cyrus said while clearing his throat, breaking up Tj's thoughts. He realized he had been starring at Cyrus the whole time. Tj lowered his head in embarrassment he turned a light shade of pink.

"Fine." Tj groaned, standing up and following the younger out of his messy room and into a more _welcoming_ room.

"What movie are we watching? And where is the snack compartment?" Cyrus asked, stopping in the living room to face Tj.

"I'll go get the snacks, Underdog. There's movies in the drawers under the TV but I have Netflix if you don't like those," Tj stated, walking to the kitchen. He ripped open a bag of popcorn from the pantry and tossed in the microwave.

While he waited for the popcorn he got the drinks ready, a brief moment of earlier flashing through his brain. He mentally thanked his tipsy self for putting him in this amazing situation that would've never happened if he were sober.

Cyrus was on the floor, looking through the DvDs carefully eyeing each one, occasionally looking at the back of the box for the descriptions of movies he's never watched.

"Hey Tj, how do you feel about watching Sinister?" Cyrus asked, already placing the DvD into the disc player.

Tj was mortified. He has never understood why his family decided it was a good idea to own that movie. On family movie night they tried to play it and while Amber's eyes were glued to the screen, Tj was already in his bed fast asleep in an attempt to avoid watching it. Which worked by the way, but now Tj felt the past coming back to haunt him.

"That's fine," Tj said, pretending he wasn't already shaking from fear. The microwave beeped behind him, causing the already startled Tj to yelp and put his hands up in defense.

Luckily for him though, Cyrus was in the other room and he could only hear the old trailers that came with the disc. He took out the bag of popcorn and poured it into a bowl. He finally walked over to wear Cyrus was located with a bowl in his hand.

He handed Cyrus the bowl and went back to retrieve the soda cups.

"Do you, uh, want a blanket?" The older asked, not sure how Cyrus would respond. It was literally 5PM but Tj was hoping he said yes because he was not planning on staying awake throughout the whole movie.

"Are we going to share it?"

This question took Tj by surprise but he maintained himself.

"I can bring a huge blanket or two smaller ones. It's your choice." On the inside, he hoped it wasn't the latter.

"Just bring the huge blanket but don't get upset if I end up taking it all."

Tj ended up purposefully bringing a *medium* sized blanket so that they can slowly get closer as the night progressed.

This would've worked out if Tj hadn't fallen asleep out of instinct 10 minutes into the movie. But Tj seemed to have forgotten an important fact about himself, that he would soon regret.

He sleeptalks.

**ГCyrus**

Cyrus was focused on the film infront of him, a jumpscare appearing on the screen but when he looked to see Tj's reaction, he noticed the boy fast asleep. A faint smile sewn on his face and Cyrus couldn't help but admire the older boy.

He glanced back at the TV, once again invested in what was going on while snacking on the popcorn. He kind of wondered why Tj would invite him to sleepover if he didn't really have anything planned.

Cyrus sighed softly. He surely wasn't complaining but he sure was confused on how Tj could fall asleep at 5 o'clock in the evening. Where was his family anyways? Did they not eat dinner together? These thoughts echoed in his mind.

They didn't last long seeing as Cyrus began hearing an indistinct voice, which he knew were not coming from the movie.

He quickly grabbed the remote and paused the movie, focusing on where the sound was coming from.

"If only he knew, if only Cyrus Goodman knew how much I adore his mmm face."

Cyrus froze. Did he just hear that correctly? He looked at where the voice was produced and in broad daylight, was Tj Kippen with his mouth hanging wide open. He was producing vague noises and most of them were mumbled, but Cyrus was sure he heard that pretty clearly.

He kind of wanted to shake him awake and confront him, but the other half of him was the sentence repeating in his mind. Mainly he was confused. _He adores my face? What does that even mean?_ , Cyrus thought.

He wasn't quite sure what to do so he just unpaused the film and tried his best to focus on what was happening, but something completely different was happening in his brain.

He spent the whole two hours pondering whst he would say when Tj awoke. Would he ask Tj about it? Would he play it off as if nothing happened? And the worst thought yet, what if Tj was awake this whole time and just wsnted to see his reaction and if he reacted in any way, Tj would just jump up and make fun of him for feeling the way he did.

But Cyrus Goodman doesn't know how he feels about TJ Kippen. And quite frankly, he wouldn't know if he was ready to just come out and admit that amidst everything, Cyrus _does_ feel something for Tj.

Time can only tell, right?


End file.
